kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
Aurora, a.k.a. Briar Rose, is the playful and imaginative princess of Enchanted Dominion, and was a Princess of Heart. After she did her job opening the Final Keyhole, Aurora passed on her light to hide it for one of the potential New Seven Hearts. She appears as an ally in Kingdom Hearts Union χ, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts. She is the only daughter of King Stephen and Queen Leah, but was cursed as a child and sent off to live with three good fairies who raised her until she turned 16. Personality Physical Appearance Aurora is a fair-skinned woman with indigo eyes and long golden hair. She wears a long-sleeved, strapless dress with a white collar. The dress itself is blue and sports a number of pleats in it. She also wears a gold necklace and a gold tiara created by the three fairies to denote royalty. As Briar Rose, Aurora wears a three-quarter sleeved grey dress with a folded, white collar and a black corset. She also wears a black headband and does not wear any shoes. In the original Kingdom Hearts, Aurora's dress was sky blue, her hair was bright blonde, her eyes were grey, and her collar was white. In her Awakening Emblem, the lower half of her dress and its arms are violet, while the middle of it is purple and her collar is white. Her necklace is also black. Despite being 16 years old at the time of the curse in the original Sleeping Beauty film, Aurora does not appear to age between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts, even though the games take place ten years apart. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aurora is the child of King Stefan and Queen Leah, born into a kingdom called Enchanted Dominion. At infancy, the evil witch Maleficent laid a curse on the infant, proclaiming that, on her sixteenth birthday, Aurora would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. The three good fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather), softened Aurora's curse with Merryweather's gift. Rather than dying, Aurora would fall into a deep sleep, one which she could only be awoken from by "true love's kiss". Flora and Fauna bestowed the princess the gifts of beauty and singing voice. To keep her safe, she was renamed "Briar Rose" and relocated to the forest of her world with the three fairies caring for her. On a chance meeting, Aurora encountered Prince Phillip, to whom she was betrothed (unbeknownst to her) and had several dreams of. When the fairies took her back to her kingdom on her sixteenth birthday, Maleficent put her under a spell to prick her finger on a spindle and placed her in the tallest tower of the castle where she slumbered. At the same time, Prince Phillip was captured and taken to Maleficent's castle to keep the princess from ever awakening. By the time Terra arrives at the Enchanted Dominion, Aurora has already been placed in a deep slumber under the influence of the curse laid by Maleficent. When Terra reaches the tower and meets Maleficent, she uses the darkness in his heart to temporarily take control of his body and forces him to take Aurora's heart. Her heart was kept in Maleficent's castle until Ventus comes to retrieve it with the three fairies. Although her heart returned, the curse is not broken. Prince Phillip eventually escapes with Aqua's aid and reaches the tower where he kisses Aurora and breaks the spell. During the ending credits, she and Prince Phillip are seen dancing in the audience chamber of the castle. Feeling disapproval over their respective colors, the two fairies; Flora and Merryweather, relentlessly change the color on her dress with magic. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of ''Birth by Sleep, Aurora was captured once more and her world was devoured by the darkness. It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent (as there is a ten year gap between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She is first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempts to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart leaves her when the Keyhole is partly opened, but is returned to her when Sora sacrifices his own heart to save her and the other Princesses. Upon awaking, Aurora stays in Hollow Bastion with the other five Princesses to keep the darkness from consuming the world. She also reveals Maleficent's origins to Sora. After Sora seals the Keyhole, she and the other princesses remain in Hollow Bastion to protect it, along with the Beast, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. When Sora finally seals Kingdom Hearts, Aurora is returned to the Enchanted Dominion. ''Kingdom Hearts II While she does not appear, Aurora's name is part of the password to access the DTD in Space Paranoids. Abilities Powers as a Princess of Heart Because Aurora is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the essential power to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, which can only be opened when she is gathered with the other six princesses. *She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone. When she is gathered with the other princesses, this power's effect increases. The exact way she fights off darkness is unclear, but it would seem to be perfectly natural as Maleficent once said that her heart is completely untouchable by the darkness. *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Aurora (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. *She additionally has the ability to sense darkness, as shown when the Princesses tell Sora of a great darkness nearby. Origin Aurora is based on her respective character in Disney's 1959 film ''Sleeping Beauty where she is the main protagonist of the film. The film is, in turn, based off of several renditions of the Italian fairytale Sun, Moon, and Talia by Giambattista Basile. Aurora is loosely based off of Talia, the daughter of a great lord. Unfortunately, the contents of Talia's story are not appropriate for this Wiki. Trivia *Strangely, in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aurora's bed vanishes, as does Aurora herself when completing Terra's and Ventus's scenarios in her world, when she should be asleep in her bed. Though more than likely for the story of the world, it means that Aurora is awake due to Aqua helping Prince Phillip rescue her. Gallery Aurora 2 KHUX.png| Aurora 3 KHUX.png| es:Aurora fr:Aurore Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Union χ